


Calculated

by narsus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ambition, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is ambitious enough to want to trade one letter for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Skyfall belongs to Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and others. Based on James Bond by Ian Fleming.

“Regrets?” Bond laughs as he says it.  
“Of course. I forgot: _you_ never have any regrets.”  
Bond’s lips against his throat are an apology.

Later, when the memory of calloused hands on his body has faded enough to let him think, when the steady cadence of slumbering breathing is now the only thing to disturb the night, Q sits up in bed and stares into the darkness.

“I always forget: is it ‘forgive nothing’ or ‘regret nothing’?” Q's voice is a whispered rasp.

He hopes the admonishment is against regret. He daren’t think about forgiveness in relation to Mallory anymore. Forgiveness implies a level of regret that Q just doesn’t possess. Regret implies a sense of self-delusion that Q rid himself of long ago. Every single action has been weighed, calculated, for maximum effectiveness.

“Neither.”  
“What? Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Forgiveness or regret mean that you care about something. I’ve found that to be a detriment in my line of work.”  
Q doesn’t resist as Bond pulls him back down.

Physical closeness means nothing, nor does a common enough rush of lust and adrenaline, so Q tells himself. It’s easier that way.

“I look forward to calling you M.”


End file.
